Ella, Lolita
by Nakimami
Summary: Inspirada en la magnífica obra de Nabokov escribo unos pasajes de deseo, ansia y desesperación. Como protagonistas, ¿quién mejor que estos dos?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo puedo envidiarla y utilizarla, de la forma más dulce.

_ . _

Ella, "Lolita"

*"Siempre puede uno contar con un asesino para una prosa fantástica."*

*"Era un amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista." *

Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov

-·-

Como cada día se levantaba, se lavaba la cara con el agua del cubo y se rehacía la pequeña coleta. Ya había cumplido trece años y no se sentía una niña.

Sus movimientos había ido evolucionando, rotando; su cuerpo brotaba como una flor en primavera, una de esas que tanto le gustaban de pequeña. Era fuego, energía y fuga. Era libre o así se sentía.

Después de hacer las tareas con Kagome hundía las manos en la tierra y contemplaba sus uñas negras con una sonrisa eufórica. No sabía que pasaba con ella, y lo sabía; estaba llena de vida.

― ¡Rin! ― rió Kagome cuando la niña la mojó con la regadera y luego se mojó a si misma al grito de "¡En paz!". La sacerdotisa sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación aunque la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, aún no ― Estas loca.

Llegaban por el prado los tres, caminando como siempre. Su señor Sesshomaru delante y Ah-un y Jaken detrás de su estela. Siempre detrás o al lado, nunca delante.

Kagome levantó la cabeza al percibir la presencia y aunque sabía que no sería correspondida, sonrió.

El Daiyokai de rostro impertérrito llegó a su altura y la ignoró paseando la vista por el jardín buscando a su protegida, sin hallarla. Rodeó la cabaña siguiendo el sonido de su risa y la encontró tumbada en la hierba, boca abajo, empapada, riéndole a las flores que tanto amaba. Canturreaba mientras entrechocaba sus pies llenos de tierra.

Chistó por la simpleza de aquella humana, por su despreocupada forma de ser. Y siguió molesto mientras la recorría de forma automática con la mirada.

Su cuerpo relajado estaba demasiado expuesto, la ropa que llevaba, blanca y ligera, se pegaba a su piel de porcelana como si en realidad no existiera.

Aquella pequeña visión era poderosa.

Apartó la vista de ella hacia algo más mundano.

_Demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru. _

_"La miré y la miré, y supe con tanta certeza como que me he de morir, que la quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo."_

― ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Su cuerpo impactó contra la espalda del Daiyokai que había emprendido la huida maldiciéndose por lo bajo por haber vuelto a buscarla. Era más blanda por algunas zonas y más intensa por muchas otras. Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, se negaba el aire porque no quería descubrir su esencia; sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdido.

_Como si no lo estuvieras ya._

Sus piernas, aquella piel suave y húmeda, tersa.

_Entre tus garras._

Esa visión demoníaca le perseguiría para siempre, le torturaría…

_Sería tan sencillo. Tómala, Sesshomaru._

Jamás, es una vulgar humana. Solo es una enfermedad extraña que me aqueja.

_Ninguna enfermedad te aqueja, es deseo. Puro, simple e ineludible._

¡Basta! ¡Cállate! Cállate o te mataré!

_No me hagas reír. ¿Vas a suicidarte, Sesshomaru?_

¿Quién eres? Exijo saberlo.

_Soy tú, tu lado más animal que la quiere, que la desea y que no parará hasta tenerla, debajo, encima y contra cualquier superficie imaginable._

― ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ― su pequeña voz preocupada le hizo recordar que estaba de pie a su lado junto a aquella choza insignificante; inmóvil, evitando mirarla ― ¿Se encuentra bien?

― ¡Rin! ― la voz horrorizada de Kagome la asustó. ― ¡Haz el favor de ponerte algo encima, niña!

_La sacerdotisa lo sabe, mira como nos mira._

Cállate.

_Mira eso, Sesshomaru. _

Rin emprendió una carrera alocada hacia la cabaña y justo cuando iba a girar trabó su mano en la madera deteniéndose a la fuerza, y mientras su pelo volaba despegándose de su cuello y lanzando una miríada de gotitas, le dedicó una sonrisa.

_Mira eso. Mira eso._

Su cuerpo elástico se movía como hoja en la brisa, con naturalidad, nada forzado. Sus ademanes eran demasiado amplios, demasiado relajados. Parecía que se fuera a desarmar en pedazos.

_Entre tus brazos. _

Cállate.

_Sudorosa y boqueante, con los ojos vueltos, agotados. Oliendo a ti a por todos lados._

― Nos vamos, Jaken.

― S.. Sí, Amo.

…

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?

Me estoy tomando un descanso, que es lo que suelo hacer para no saturarme y que las ideas no se me sequen y me he puesto a teclear y ha salido esto.

Me encanta Lolita. Ese Nabokov no escribe, acaricia. Os lo recomiendo a todas.

Si os gusta, tal vez lo siga ;D Así que, ya sabéis…

¡Rewiews!


	2. Palabras feas

Aviso que hay lenguaje fuerte y Rapefic

""…"" = Citas.

**Negrita = **pensamientos Sesshomaru.

_Cursiva (excepto en dialogo de Rin)= _Instinto de Sesshomaru

-·-

Capítulo dos

_Palabras feas_

_-·-_

No había ido a buscarla, ella por su propio pie fue la que acudió.

Magullada, aquella niña loca, se frotaba contra él.

Apenas unos minutos después estaba peleando con aquel pesado que se hacía llamar su sirviente, atormentándolo.

¿No tenía suficiente con atormentarlo a él?

Miró hacia el horizonte tratando se pensar que hacer con ella. Si matarla o follársela; o follársela y luego matarla; o follársela, simplemente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo último era lo más conveniente, porque matarla solo podía hacerlo una vez mientras que lo otro lo podía alargar hasta el infinito.

Podía follársela hasta matarla.

_Me gusta el rumbo que toman tus pensamientos, Sesshomaru._

** Cállate.**

_¿Qué crees que pasaría si ella supiera lo que piensas?_

**Bobadas. No lo puede saber.**

_Ella no, pero me temo que él sí._

Desvió la vista en dirección al prado, a los ojos desorbitados que le contemplaban con incredulidad.

― ¿Qué le ocurre, señor Jaken? Se le va a caer la baba de tanto mirar al señor Sesshomaru con la boca abierta ― rió despreocupada.

― Ca… Callate, niña ― Jaken se volvió hacia su amo y reiteró, endureciendo la mirada de forma premeditada ― Niña.

¿Lo reprendía? ¿Él? Impensable. Estuvo a punto de reír. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Volvió a su horizonte, a sus pensamientos oscuros e insanos. Que escuchara, si quería. Imaginar que hacía aquello era su único consuelo. Y sus imágenes eran tan vívidas que salpicaban.

_""Imagíname: no puedo existir si no me imaginas.""_

― ¡Señor Jaken! ¿Está bien? Menudo trompazo. ¿Con que se ha tropezado?

― Con los pensamientos retorcidos de alguien.

** Inaudito. ¿Es el mismo pesado que besa el suelo que yo piso? **

― ¿Está leyendo la mente del señor Sesshomaru? ― preguntó con su voz inocente ― ¿Y en piensa? Por favor, dígamelo.

― No quieras saberlo. Es retorcido.

― ¿Es picante?

** ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

_Es una niña pícara. Qué gran descubrimiento._

**Imposible. **

_¿Por qué? Mírala, se insinúa, se contonea. Nos lo muestra todo. Lo único que le falta es lanzarse sobre nosotros._

**Tu cháchara me aburre**.

_¿No me digas que vas a conformarte con imaginarlo pudiendo hacerlo?_

**Te callas.**

_La quiero. Me la quiero beneficiar y creo que no soy el único. Igual ya lo ha hecho, Sesshomaru. Mírala. Seguro que ya lo ha hecho._

** Basta. Eso no es cierto, es virgen. **

_Comprobémoslo y ocupémonos de ello._

_…""Ningún hombre logra jamás el crimen perfecto; el azar, sin embargo, puede lograrlo.""…_

_Nos mira, ligeramente sorprendida. Su piel chorrea agua cristalina._

_Sus brazos finos y flexibles no nos ocultan sus secretos se limitan a apartar el agua durante su avance. Hacia nosotros._

― Señor Sesshomaru ― su voz sibilante estaba cargada de promesas veladas.

**· Imposible ·**

_Se ríe al tropezar con una piedra mientras sale del rió y apoya su mano sobre nuestro pecho mientras no deja de mirarnos, anhelante._

**_· Maldita niña impúdica. Le daré tal bofetada que le arrancaré la cabeza ·_**

― ¿Qué crees que haces?

_Deliciosa._

**_· Tú cállate ·_**

Sonríe de forma relajada, y luego estalla en carcajadas.

― ¿Qué es tan divertido?

_Que rudo. Cualquiera diría que vas a matarla, Sesshomaru._

**· Lo estoy considerando ·**

― ¿Qué ocurre, señor Sesshomaru? ¿Le da pena mirarme?

** · Descarada ·**

― A propósito. Va a matar al señor Jaken de un infarto si no deja de pensar obscenidades.

**· Insolente ·**

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

_Buen movimiento._

― ¿Puedo hacer algo?

**Otra vez ese tono inocente. Es un monstruo.**

_Tomo su mano con la nuestra y la llevo a nuestro punto caliente…_

**¿¡Qué crees que haces, insolente!?**

_Te estas reprochando a ti mismo, Sesshomaru._

**¡No he sido yo quien ha hecho eso!**

_Ni serás tú quien diga esto._

― ¿Puedes hacer algo?

_Nos acaricia por encima de la hakama mordiéndose el labio. _

_Esto promete._

― Creo que sí.

Su cerebro se desconecta durante unos segundos, ni siquiera sabe porque ha dejado que _ese_ cometa tal blasfemia, pero encontrar colaboración en ella era algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

― ¿No quiere jugar conmigo, señor Sesshomaru?

**La madre que la parió. Yo la mato.**

― ¿Has _jugado_ con otros antes?

_¿Celos? Parece que si tienes en cuenta mis consideraciones después de todo._

**Normal, no te callas. Tus tonterías me están afectando.**

**Y haz que esa niña quite la mano de ahí o la estrello contra la pared.**

_¿Y por qué no lo haces tu mismo?_

― Podría ser, tal vez alguna que otra vez. Me aburro mucho en la aldea y soy popular entre los chicos. Tienen las manos muy, muy largas, ¿sabe, señor Sesshomaru? Pero romperme y hacerme sangrar, es su privilegio, mi señor.

Encajó las mandíbulas.

_¿Cómo definirlo? _

_Solo queríamos asustarla y nos encontramos con tan deliciosa proposición. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sesshomaru?_

― Será un placer ejercer mi privilegio.

_¿Sorpresa? ¿Le sorprende que aceptes? Y su cuerpo tiembla. Huele a miedo. _

_Vaya, era un farol._

― No se hacer muchas cosas, pero si usted me tiene paciencia, quizás yo...

_Justo cuando se nos había reventado la burbuja… Mira como se muerde el labio…Uhm… Yo sabría muy bien que hacer con esa boca._

**Me llenas Rin y yo voy a llenarte a ti. Voy a colmarte de mí hasta decir basta.**

― Voy a follarte hasta matarte.

― Que palabra más fea, señor Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué ha dicho algo así?

_Mira que eres… La has asustado. Le tiembla la voz y retrocede alejándose de nosotros. Te has lucido, Sesshomaru._

**Pues si cree que se va a ir sin más, está muy equivocada.**

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_Pobrecilla, no le hables así. Está tan asustada._

― El señor Sesshomaru me da miedo.

_Nos teme._

**Hace bien.**

…

Se lanza contra ella y Rin se resiste. Es tan inútil como luchar contra la propia muerte.

― _¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ ― Grita aterrada, aún no llora, pero pronto lo hará. ― _Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Solo era un juego._ ― le dice mientras sus garras destrozan el ligero kimono ― _Mika y Sayuri me dijeron que dijera todas esas cosas._ ― su voz se estrangula y grita cuando la boca del Lord se cierra sobre la piel cremosa de sus pechos ― _L…Lo siento… por favor… po… por favor ¡Basta!_ ― un grito estrangulado, aterrador y su cuerpo se sacude presa del miedo. ― _No… por favor, señor Sesshomaru_ ― su boca voraz la silencia por un momento, pero ella libera sus labios apartando la cara ― _No, no, no… espere. ¡Soy virgen! ¡Aún soy virgen!_ ― grita desesperada cuando le siente en su entrada, pujando.

Un grito desgarrador sale de su pecho al ser despojada de su pureza tan bruscamente.

― _¡Ayyy! ¡Como duele! ¡Duele muchísimo!_

Él la embiste contra las rocas, la muerde y su cuerpo se abandona a sus deseos habiendo perdido ya la batalla.

El ritmo se acelera, las acometidas se hacen más profundas y al fin se percata de a donde se dirige su ansia. Va a acabar. Lo hará dentro de ella.

― _No… No…señor Sesshomaru. No lo haga dentro de mí… No dentro de mí… Dentro de mi no… Dentro de mi no…_

Y la llena con su semilla ardiente, embistiéndola con furia, clavándose en lo más profundo para que se extienda por sus entrañas.

"Y aquí la tengo, al fin; sudada, boqueando, con los ojos vueltos, agotados y oliendo a mí por todos lados."

Pensó irónico el instinto cruel de Sesshomaru.

…

Gracias por los rewiews

**Nagisa-chan*, Black urora*, saranghee, Dreemers623**

No me esperaba ninguno, la verdad xD

No iba a publicarlo. Tengo un montón de estos por ahí (esos dan miedo. Me doy miedo a mi misma xD), pero como son tan fuertecillos, me da cosilla.

Si os fijáis lo hago así para ponerme un poco en el punto de vista de Sesshomaru e influenciada por algunas historias que he leído que me lo ponen a fornicar como loco con mujeres yokai y le atribuyen harenes y toda la pesca. Leed a **ReyMayo. Hay una parte en su fanfic que me impactó considerablemente en el mejor de los sentidos. Se clavo en mi fibra caliente… Uhm… decid, "caliente", uhm, es tan erótico.** A mi me parece muy lógico, la verdad. Yo también tendría harenes si pudiera XDD Y claro el no va a decir " Le hago el amor o la mato." No me cuadra. No lo veo realista. Siempre ha negado que tenga sentimientos y creo que se lo niega hasta a él mismo. Es un tío frío con un lado tierno, pero ante todo es un personaje frío, rudo, metódico, calculador y orgulloso, es un tío que le gusta ver como te derrites, que se entrega mientras que tú te entregues, es intenso, es alguien que te folla duro y se queda a gusto.

Oh my…

Todo esto es una locura que me ha ido saliendo y lo estoy desahogando aquí, porque no quiero que se me vaya la mano en _Lo más natural del mundo_. Que soy muy capaz y creo que ya se me ha ido xD

Espero que os guste.

A mi me gusta mucho este tipo de Sesshomaru, que es rudo a la vez que tierno y maravillosamente bipolar y que de ser un témpano la niña lo va derritiendo, hasta ser un témpano perdidamente enamorado. :D

**Nagisa-chan**, yo tampoco entiendo nada, es algo que me va saliendo. Estoy taaan enferma xD

**Black urora** mía de mis carnes y mis entretelas (vamos, una forma gitana de decirte que te adoro xD)

Te pongo el argumento. Pero no me he basado en la historia del libro en sí, si no en citas de este. No voy a seguir el libro al pie de la letra, ya te digo que no me gustan los dramas. Ademas Sesshomaru no quiere a Rin como Humbert a Lolita, he cogido un toque del aire de Lolita para Rin, nada más y ese desespero que siente humbert por ella al verla por primera vez.

Buscad en youtube Lolita 1997 la película y veréis a lo que me refiero. Ese aire descarado de las adolescentes. Creo que Sesshomaru jamás ha tenido que enfrentarse al despertar de las hormonas de una chica, y eso de que Rin se le tire encima me encanta. Y es que es tan ingenua, tan tierna. Eso ya lo veréis en el siguiente. Os aseguro que os reiréis.

Como profesor, Humbert Humbert deja Europa por los Estados Unidos de América y alquila una habitación en la casa de Charlotte Haze después de conocerla a ella y a su hija Dolores mientras tomaban el sol en el jardín. Dolores tiene doce años y le dicen, de manera cariñosa, «**Lo**» o «**Lolita**». Su madre Charlotte es una viuda solitaria y se convierte inconscientemente en el enlace de Humbert con su hija. En poco tiempo, Charlotte se casa con Humbert. Un día, Charlotte encuentra el diario de su nuevo marido, lleno de confesiones de su obsesión con Dolores y de su desengaño con su nueva mujer. Ella, enfadada y triste, sale de casa rápidamente y muere atropellada.

Humbert queda entonces como legítimo encargado de la joven Lolita con la que convive durante un tiempo en el que aumentan sus deseos de poseerla. Humbert comienza a viajar por todo ., de motel en motel, acompañado por Lolita, con la que se ayunta. Esto empieza tras una serie de intentos por parte Humbert que queda sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que Lolita había descubierto ya algunos de los secretos del sexo en un campamento, el campamento Q., esa letra coincide con la inicial del apellido de Quilty. Clare Quilty, un depravado artista, acaba con la relación cuando convence a Lolita para dejar a Humbert y escaparse con él.

Al final de la novela, cuando Humbert se encuentra de manera fugaz con Lolita, solo lo hace para darle el dinero que ella le había pedido para poder empezar desde cero ella y su nuevo marido, en Alaska. Entonces es cuando Humbert comprende que aún desea a Lolita, no solo por la atracción sexual que sentía por esta clase de mujeres, sino porque él está realmente enamorado de ella. Humbert, como forma de redimirse y vengar los sufrimientos pasados de Lolita, decide asesinar a Clare Quilty. La novela culmina con un episodio de violencia refinada. De acuerdo con el prólogo de la novela, Humbert morirá de trombosis en la cárcel después de escribir su historia; mientras Lolita lo hará al dar a luz a un niño en la Navidad de ese mismo año.


	3. Lenguaraz

_Capitulo 3_

_Lenguaraz_

…

_¿Sigues ahí, Sesshomaru?_

**Sí. ¿Qué has hecho?**

_Preñarla. Ha sido delicioso._

**Desgraciado.**

_Me pidió que no lo hiciera, que mona. Lo disfruté aún más. Aún estamos dentro de ella._

**¡Sácalo!**

_¿Para qué? Ya la hemos preñado. Asegurémonos una buena camada llenándola un poco más._

**Te digo que salgas de ella.**

_Oh, vamos, Sesshomaru. ¿No lo sientes? Se esta tan a gusto aquí dentro. Ya nos estamos endureciendo. Se ha dado cuenta. Mira como tiembla._

La tiene justo debajo de él, su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de sudor se agita. Siente el calor de su interior, envolviéndole dulcemente. Su intimidad se estrecha y él no puede evitar adelantar las caderas en respuesta. Ella emite un gemido lastimero y hace un puchero. Es tan pequeña, tan indefensa y está tan rota.

El Lord sin corazón la contempla con los ojos desenfocados, espantados. Como si fuera un mero espectador de la barbarie cometida.

:

"_¡Criatura repugnante! Yo era una niña pura como una perla, y mira lo que has hecho de mí."_

:

Se aparta evitando mirarla, ya ha visto más que suficiente para una vida. Una serie de imágenes le atormentan. La ve de pequeña correteando por un campo lleno de flores bajo su atenta mirada. Tanto que se había preocupado porque nada la dañara para acabar siendo el monstruo que se abalanza sobre ella para hacer algo peor que devorarla.

Siente los golpes en su espalda. Sus puños impactan contra él mientras le insulta. Si fuera cualquier otra ya estaría muerta.

― Rin ― le dice con voz paciente. Lo hecho, hecho está y se lo merece ― Basta.

Ella se derrumba contra él. Cualquier otra no querría tocarle. Lo sabía, no era la primera vez que cometía tal barbarie, pero era un yokai con necesidades.

Llora contra su espalda, boquea arañándole.

― Yo le quiero… Le quiero… Le quiero…

Aquello estaba terriblemente mal. Su mente debía haber sufrido un fallo terrible. Lo lógico en aquellos casos es odiar. Un sentimiento humano que él sí conocía y aceptaba e incluso había profesado y aún profesaba.

― Le amo… señor Sesshomaru… ― le confesó entre hipidos reposando su frente contra la espalda desnuda del infame Lord del Oeste.

― Te he forzado, Rin. Deberías odiarme.

Le recriminó a sus ojos llorosos que le contemplaban con temor y veneración.

― No puedo… No quiero.

― Me irritas.

Se volvió hacia ella y su cuerpo tembló cuando sus garras la rodearon para levantarla y ponerla sobre él.

Le miraba con pasmo, sin comprender.

Trató de alejarse cuando la posicionaba para volver a poseerla.

― Estate quieta y colabora esta vez.

― Es muy grande. Me da miedo.

― Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

― Duele mucho. No me lo haga más, por favor, señor Sesshomaru.

Se queja, llora y se retuerce mientras la penetra.

― Mentían. Estaban mintiendo.

― ¿Quiénes? ¿De que hablas?

― Kumi y Sayuri, decían que se sentía bien. Que era muy rico.

― Y no se equivocan, ya lo verás. Déjame que te lo muestre. Las primeras veces siempre duele, Rin.

― No quiero. No quiero. Me hace daño.

― Sentirás dolor hasta que te acostumbres a mi y permitiré que lo hagas.

Permaneció dentro de ella. Mordiéndola y besando su piel cercana. Los únicos movimientos eran lo que ella hacía cuando saltaba al besarla en algún sitio que le gustaba o cuando algo le hacía cosquillas y reía. Cuando su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba él se derretía, gemía y la empujaba; aquello le hacía gracia a la chiquilla.

― Si te ríes es que no te duele. Voy a empezar a embestirte.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espere! ― sus pequeños brazos delicadamente rodearon su cuello y una sonrisa curvó sus labios llenos ― Espere ― se movió sobre él, despacio, sus brazos como anclaje de su cuerpo al suyo. Ella le montaba, él se dejaba montar; mirándola, devorando sus pechos que tenía deliciosamente cerca. La toma por la cadera, la acelera y Rin se percata de lo que esta a punto de pasar.

― No. Espere. No lo haga dentro, señor; por favor.

― El gran Sesshomaru se derrama donde el Gran Sesshomaru desea, Rin y eso es dentro de ti.

― Pero es que si lo hace, entonces yo…

― Lo más seguro es que ya estés preñada, Rin.

La semilla de su señor brota de su cuerpo y se escurre por sus piernas. Ella la contempla, extrañada.

― ¿Qué es? ― le pregunta, solo por el placer de oírselo decir. Su señor, estoico y tan frío, nunca habla más de lo debido y rara vez dice palabras inconvenientes.

― ¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso no me suplicabas que no lo dejara dentro de ti?

_Solo quiere oírte decirlo, Sesshomaru. Complácela._

― Es mi semen.

Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria curva sus labios llenos y se nota que trata de dominarla al añadir ― ¿Es venenoso?

― ¿Cómo va a serlo? Si lo fuera estarías muerta.

_¿A dónde quiere llegar?_

**Si no lo sabes tú…**

― Entonces, ¿Se puede comer?

**La madre que la parió. Ahora sí, la mato.**

_Ja, ja, ja_

**Deja de reírte.**

_¿Qué pretende, Sesshomaru? ¡Mira!_

Rin está delante de él y le ofrece su dedo índice empapado en… _eso_.

_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Está loca! ¿Lo hacemos, Sesshomaru?_

El Lord la agarra por el brazo y se hunde aquel pequeño dedo en la boca. Ella sonríe, triunfadora.

**El que ríe el último…**

― Yo he tomado una pequeña parte, pero tú tomarás una medida entera. Directa de la fuente, sin intermediarios.

Su rostro se deforma, ¿es una mueca de horror, de asco?

― ¡No!

― Arrodíllate.

― ¡No! ― sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y su pelo, aún empapado le salpica el torso desnudo.

_Eso de su rostro no hay duda de que es horror. Sí, horror. ¿De verdad pensamos hacerlo, Sesshomaru?_

**No, pero me ha cabreado y merece un severo castigo.**

_Y tan severo._

― No me gusta repetirme. Hazlo.

_Pobrecilla, mírala como tiembla. ¿No te da ternura?_

**Yo no sé que es eso.**

_Y bien que lo sé, es algo que solo una parte de ti siente y creo que es muda._

― Ahora lámelo. Es una orden de tu amo. Obedece.

_No puedo, no puedo. Es demasiado cruel. Mira como nos mira, Sesshomaru. No va a hacerlo. Yo no lo haría._

― Rin. Ahora.

_Debo admitir que es una visión celestial. Mira su espalda. Mira su lengua, como nos recorre… Dile que abra la boca, Sesshomaru._

**Aún es pronto.**

_Ya lo sé._

**Entonces, ¿para qué?**

_Para hundirte ella._

**¿En su boca?**

_Sí._

**¿Y eso es correcto?**

_No lo sé, pero lo quiero._

― Abre la boca, Rin. ¡Que la abras te digo!

_Húndelo, Húndelo… ¡No tanto! Pobrecilla, por poco la ahogas._

**Es culpa tuya.**

― Ya pasó, Rin.

_¡Vuelve a abrirla! ¡Le ha gustado a pesar de tu torpeza! Lo esta metiendo ella sola. ¡Oh, Dulce niña libidinosa! Te adoro. Te amo tanto. Díselo, Sesshomaru._

**No.**

_Como no se lo digas tú, se lo digo yo._

**Te mataré si lo intentas.**

_Oh! Mírala. Es tan tierna. Nos hace sentir tan bien. Dile que nos gusta, que nos hace sentir bien. Díselo._

― Muy bien, Rin. Sigue así. Me agrada.

_Buen chico._

Se deleita con su placer, el que le da con su lengua mientras contempla lo que sale de ella. Brota, se humedece; es su esencia más natural.

_¿Hueles eso? ¡Se esta mojando!_

**Lo sé, lo huelo.**

_Estamos cerca, Sesshomaru. ¿De verdad lo haremos? Se atragantará y no se lo merece. Se ha portado tan bien. Nos ha dado tanto placer._

― Apártate, Rin.

―…

**¿Qué le pasa? No obedece.**

_¡Se ha vuelto adicta a nosotros!_

**¿Qué?**

_¡Apártala, Sesshomaru! ¡Y dile que saque la lengua! ¡Que la saque bien!_

Le tira del pelo y la aleja de él.

― Saca la lengua, Rin. Mucho más.

_Ahora córrete… Córrete sobre ella. Sobre su lengua… Sí…_

Su pequeño rostro compone una mueca extraña cuando lo siente impactar; tan caliente, espeso y amargo. Se escurre por su mentón, llega hasta su pecho e incluso mancha su pelo.

― Hay mucho. ― comenta contemplándose y su sorpresa divierte al depravado Lord del Oeste.

― ¿Y te agrada que así sea?

― ¿Cuánto más haya más le ha gustado al señor Sesshomaru? ― Pregunta con toda su inocencia.

― Así es.

_Mentiroso. Aunque debo admitir que es una imagen maravillosa verla cubierta por nuestra semilla. Se la ve hermosa._

…

― Tengo miedo, señor Sesshomaru. ― le pregunta mientras caminan el uno junto al otro en dirección al prado donde espera Jaken. Rin se aferra a su kimono destrozado para que no se le abra y revele más de lo debido. Por suerte lo más perjudicado fue el Obi, el resto está casi intacto.

― ¿De qué?

― No quiero tener cachorros. A la señora Kagome le dolió mucho. Gritaba un montón.

― ¿Sangras cada mes, Rin? ― le preguntó sin mirarla siquiera, con la vista al frente y manteniendo el paso de la chiquilla. Por alguna razón no quería dejar que se retrasara como solía hacer siempre. La quería a su lado.

― Uhm… No.

― Pues entonces no habrá cachorros.

La niña lo miró pasmada y luego una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca. Que cosas había hecho esa boca, pensaba el Lord mirándola de reojo.

Qué niña tan loca.

Volvió a la realidad en cuanto sus ojos vieron a su medio hermano, el hanyou, parado en mitad del prado torturando a su sirviente. Miró hacia ellos con una sonrisa condescendiente, durante unos segundos todo fue como siempre, pero en cuanto llegaron a su altura y sus ojos se posaron en su protegida su expresión se derrumbó y la furia que le dedicó no tenía barrera de contención y era más pura que nunca.

― ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ― el horror con el que les contemplaba se reflejó en Jaken, quien ya sospechaba algo y aquello confirmó sus peores temores. ― ¿¡Sesshomaru, maldito bastardo, te he dicho que qué has hecho!?

El Lord le ignoró, pero Rin no pudo hacerlo.

¿Como había sido tan tonta? Se había olvidado por completo del fino olfato del hanyou.

― Y no te has limitado solo a frotarte contra ella, ¿verdad? ― resopló por la nariz airado, molesto, asqueado por el olor que despedía Rin mientras le gritaba a la espalda de su hermano que se alejaba seguido por un Jaken reticente.

― ¡Ahg! ¿¡Como has podido!? ― ignoró a su medio hermano y se giró hacia la pequeña Rin. Su kimono destrozado, sus labios hinchados, las marcas de mordiscos en su cuello… Se mordió los colmillos tratando de contener el impulso de salir corriendo y matar a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Estas bien?

― Sí, señor Inuyasha.

El hanyou retrocedió y se quedó mirando a la niña abochornada con una expresión de sorpresa y el más puro horror.

― Rin, tu aliento…

Giró su cuerpo, tenso como cuerda de piano, vibrando por el odio que su hermano le inspiraba al haber realizado tan vil acto.

― ¡MALDITO BASTARDO DESGRACIADO! ¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO!?

La niña le sostuvo la manga sin apenas tocarlo. Sabía que al hanyou no le agradaba el olor que desprendía.

― Basta, señor Inuyasha. Por favor.

El hanyou se tranquilizo sin poder dejar de mirarla. A la pequeña Rin. No podía dejar de pensar en ella como la pequeña Rin.

― Volvamos a la aldea. Están todos preocupados.

― ¿Le puedo pedir un favor, señor Inuyasha?

El hanyou asintió solemne mirandola con preocupación.

― No le diga nada a nadie, se lo ruego.

― ¿Cómo iba a decirlo? No tengo ganas de hablar de ello, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. Lo que ha hecho mi hermano es vil, cruel y aberrante.

― Solo me ha hecho el amor.

― Permíteme que lo dude. ― la contradijo con inquina.

― ¿Y lo que ha hecho con tu boca, qué? ― añadió reticente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aplacar el desagrado y el rechazo que le inspiraba Rin, lo normal en estos casos ya que para eso la había marcado ese mamonazo de Sesshomaru, para que ningún macho se acercara a ella. Buf, es que realmente apestaba a él. Era muy desagradable.

― ¿Eso? Yo le he hecho el amor a él.

Inuyasha se quedó petrificado

― Parecía gustarle mucho. Me hizo muy feliz. No lo estropee.

― No te… ¿No te forzó? ― le preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

― No… Bueno, al principio sí, pero por culpa mía.

El hanyou roló los ojos.

― Sí, claro. Le obligaste a punta de katana a que te violara.

― No, pero jugué con él. No estuvo nada bien hacer eso. El pobre señor Sesshomaru estaba tan duro. ― su rostro tierno era una mueca de tristeza.

Inuyasha se tensó como una vara de escoba.

― ¿Co…Camo dices? ¿Como sabes tú…? ¿Lo viste? Digo, ¿Se abultó…o…algo?

― No. Lo toqué.

Esta niña… ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿Qué es eso de que _lo tocó_? Me duele la cabeza.

― Cuéntame que ha pasado, Rin.

La niña tomó una gran bocanada de aire…

"Salí de la aldea detrás de él cuando vi que se había ido sin despedirse siquiera. Estaba enfadada. Corrí como los conejos y me caí varias veces, pero lo alcancé. Gracias a los dioses no habían llegado muy lejos.

Me pasé toda la tarde jugando con Jaken y luego, como hoy me tocaba, y aprovechando que tenía el río cerca; me bañé. El señor Sesshomaru apareció mientras me bañaba. Me miraba raro. Yo estaba tan enfadada… y me acordé de lo que me dijeron Mika y Sayuri sobre los hombres y como se podía jugar con ellos."

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Inuyasha ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle preguntado.

"Dejé que me viera desnuda, salí del agua y le toqué el pecho, como me había dicho Sayuri. Le dije cosas sucias, pero de verdad que no se de donde salían, simplemente salían. Él me cogió la mano y la puso sobre su… ahí."

La mandíbula de Inuyasha se cerró en un sonoro clack.

"Yo no la aparté… lo toqué. Lo toqué mucho y le dije que si quería jugar conmigo. De pronto dijo una palabra fea y se lanzó sobre mí y empezó a quitarse la ropa y a quitármela a mí.

― Espera, ¿qué es eso de que te dijo una palabra fea? ¿Qué te dijo ese desgraciado? ¿Te insultó?

― No. Me dijo que quería follarme o algo así.

"Será desgraciado" pensó el hanyou, pasmado.

― Ah, va… vale.

"Bueno, sigo. Pues me quitó la ropa y yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, no soy tonta. Me entró miedo, pero no me resistí. Yo quería hacerlo con él."

― Y yo voy y me lo creo ― soltó irónico el hanyou.

"En serio, yo quería, solo que fue un poco brusco. Dolió mucho. Pero que mucho, mucho y como no paraba de moverse dolía todavía más. Pero luego el pobre señor Sesshomaru se veía tan arrepentido. Él no quería hacerme daño, fue culpa mía. ¡No me mire así, señor Inuyasha! Es verdad.

Luego me… me, esto, confesé. Le dije lo que sentía por él. Y lo volvimos a hacer. También dolió cuando me lo metió, pero el señor Sesshomaru dice que las primeras veces siempre duele y se portó muy bien. Me dejó hacerlo a mí y todo. Y me empezó a gustar y todo. Y aunque yo no quería y se lo pedí él se vino dentro de mí, pero no pasa nada porque como no sangro cada mes no voy a tener cachorros, él me lo dijo. Luego su cosa esa blanca empezó a salir de mí y yo, no sé porqué, fue algo que me dio; le obligue a probarla. Creo que él se enfado y por eso me hizo lamerle… ahí. Me pidió que abriera la boca y me lo metió en la boca, solo que llegó a mi garganta y me ahogué. El lo sacó enseguida y parecía preocupado por mí, pobre señor Sesshomaru, es tan amable. Pero como me gustó, seguí. Que rico era. Se sentía tan bien. ¡Y a él le gustaba! Me pidió que parara, pero yo no podía parar porque estaba tan y tan rico. Entonces me tiró del pelo y me pidió que sacara la lengua mucho, mucho y yo lo hice. Y me cayó en la lengua, y fue increíble. ¡Estaba muy caliente y sabía muy mal! Pero me gustó mucho. Me palpitaba el cuerpo, por abajo, entre las piernas. Me hacía pum, pum, pum. Y no sabe cuanto salió. ¡Salió muchísimo! Hasta me manchó el pelo y todo ja, ja, ja.

Inuyasha necesitaba aire. Aquella niña siempre había hablado demasiado. Pero esta vez había hablado más que demasiado. Estaba saturado de información que no deseaba tener. Habría pagado porque le borraran la memoria y sacarlo de su cabeza. Ya no podría mirar a la cara a su medio hermano sin acordarse de lo que Rin le acababa de contar con esa inocencia y naturalidad que la caracterizaban.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla, ¿qué podía decir? Él se lo había buscado, le había dicho que se lo contara con la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, y pensando que si lo hacía la niña se iba a ahorrar los detalles escabrosos. Era tonto a más no poder.

― ¿Señor Inuyasha?

― ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Sí?

― No se lo contará a nadie, ¿verdad?

¿Y repetir todo eso usando su propia boca? Ni en un millón de años.

― No te preocupes, Rin. Solo lo sabremos tú, yo y ese idiota de Sesshomaru.

"Ese maldito pervertido asqueroso de Sesshomaru" pensó para si.

…

¡Que niña esta! Cada vez que lo leo me río imaginando la cara de Inuyasha mientras le esta soltando toda la historia con ese desparpajo que tiene la Rin. Jajajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Esta forma de narrar es más ruda y cuesta hacerse, por eso os aconsejo que después de leer lo que ha pasado de boca de Rin, releáis el punto de vista de Sesshomaru y lo entenderéis mejor.

Gracias por los rewiews.

Por cierto, seguiré con el tipo de narrativa de este capitulo en los siguientes que es mas llevadera y os prometo mucho lemon intenso, sin ser como una porno, eh?

Ay, Dios, ayer leí un fanfic que me traumó soberanamente. Era tan insólito que el "trío" que tengo preparado es un paseo por el campo de la mano de tu primo pequeño. Echadle un ojo y me decís que os parece.


End file.
